A brotherly chat
by Eleanor Catherine Jones
Summary: After Scott has been shot down, Virgil talks to him about what happened in the tent. Brother fluff near the end. Thunderbirds and idea for this belong to Gerry Anderson and the original writers.


"Look, there's Thunderbird" Tintin exclaimed.

"What's that parked beside her?" Virgil asked.

"That must be the vehicle belonging to the two men who found Scott" Brains added.

"Right, losing height now."

Thunderbird 2 settled herself onto the sand and Wilson, followed quickly by Lindsay, made their way over. They were met by Virgil.

"How is he?"

"We've patched up his head as best we could, he's resting by the fire at the moment."

"Thanks for the help."

"No worries."

"Tintin, get the first aid kit, I'll go and check on Scott. Brains get going on Thunderbird 1 and make sure she hasn't been damaged too badly, we can't leave her in view for long."

"FAB Virgil" Brains smiled and headed over to Thunderbird 1's hatch.

Meanwhile, Lindsay and Wilson had joined Tintin by the fire.

"Thanks Tintin, this bandage sure helps relieve the throbbing."

"Do you have any idea who shot you down?" Virgil asked.

"I have no idea Virgil, the whole thing's got me baffled" Scott shook his head winced as the movement triggered the throbbing.

"It's this desert I tell ya, it really gives me the creeps" Wilson said stretching.

"Well, it's been a long day, what say we settle down for the night gentlemen?" Tintin smiled and headed towards the tent. Across from her tent, Virgil and Scott were settling down, Scott sighed.

"What's wrong Scott?"

"Where did they come from, and what made them shoot me down?"

"Who knows Scott, they could've been acting on territory" Virgil sat up to face Scott.

"It didn't look like it, I mean these jets literally appeared in one move, almost as if they had been waiting for me or had already detected my position" Scott stared at the ceiling of the tent "was dad worried?"

"Beyond worried, I heard from Gordon earlier that he almost jumped for joy on hearing that you were alright" Virgil smirked.

"If only the radio hadn't been smashed."

"It's alright now, Brains has fixed it and the checked over the engine. Brains wants you to travel home with me in Thunderbird 2."

"But" Scott protested.

"Scott, relax. Brains designed and built her, he knows what he's doing. Dad agrees with him too, you're not fit to fly" Virgil said ignoring Scott's pouting.

"Alright then, but I don't like it" Scott gave in with a smile.

"It feels crap to be shot down right?"

"Yeah, I've never imagined I would be though, between you and me, when those fighters appeared, I panicked, completely panicked."

"I'm not surprised, you were just minding your own business."

Scott ran a hand through his hair "I guess I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was in a good mood too."

Virgil got up and walked across the tent floor to Scott's bed, he sat down gently.

"It wasn't your fault, if we ever need to return to this area, they'd find us more prepared."

Scott sat up suddenly "and put you or the other two in danger!? No, I couldn't do that, these guys or whoever they are, are vicious."

"Scott, we go out on hundreds of rescues…."

"And I worry all the time on those, after each one you guys are my next priority" Scott turned away hiding the forming tears in his eyes.

"Scott?" Virgil said softly "you ok?"

"I'm fine. We should get some sleep, you're taking off early tomorrow" Scott said sharply still not meeting Virgil's eyes.

With a sigh Virgil turned Scott towards him and pulled his brother into a hug, he smiled when he felt Scott's forehead on his shoulder, he felt Scott shudder slightly and hugged him tightly letting Scott hide his tears onto his shirt.

"You're a great leader Scotty, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Scott lifted his head and wiped away the tears, he looked at Virgil and smiled "thanks Virgil."

Virgil ruffled Scott's hair then went back to his bed.

"See you in the morning Virgil." Scott whispered.

"Goodnight Scott."

"Thanks for the chat."

"I'll be here whenever you need me."

Finally the two men fell asleep, next door in her tent, Tintin smiled to herself, Scott wasn't as hard as she thought.

_**Author's note: Thanks for reading this little short story, I seem to be quite good at these between scenes shorts. If anyone would like me to write a specific one for any of the episodes, inbox me or leave a review, thanks. **_


End file.
